Cambio
by blackmoon11
Summary: Sucesos extraños comienzan a surgir al rededor del earth eleven después de terminar el torneo gran celestial galaxy, ahora deberán unir fuerzas y enfrentar el mal que se avecina.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cambio" **

No hacia mas que darle vueltas al asunto, sin llegar a una acuerdo o siquiera una solución, los rosados y anaranjados rayos del sol pintaban el cielo, el cielo del atardecer.

Las nubes blancas como espuma se movían por la suave brisa, diseñando uno que otra imagen de algo, que divierte a los niños, quienes se quedan hipnotizados viendo las diferentes formas que según ellos, tenían las nubes.

Ya había pasado unos días desde que acabaron el gran torneo "gran celestial galaxy", ganando y superando cada partido al cual se enfrentaran, lograron descubrir el misterio de quien inicio el torneo y sus intenciones, la mente maestra de esto.

Y no solo eso, sino también que el verdadero Tsurugi se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que con la princesa de Faram Obius, la cual también por su propia ayudante fue traicionada.

Tenma logro encontrar las 4 gemas y demostró a Potomura y al equipo que lo que decía era verdad, y que no era un sueño o una ilusión creada por su cabeza.

Se restauro la paz y la calma en el universo, ganándose el titulo del mejor equipo de todo el universo, respetados por quienes en su tiempo los creían inferiores por ser seres de nivel bajo.

Entonces, por que si todo estaba bien, sentía preocupación? Angustia, desesperación?

Algo dentro de su pecho le inquietaba, el insomnio lo perturbaba por las noches, el apetito se le iba, preocupando a todos a su alrededor, queriéndolo ayudar pero negándose siempre.

Se gano la amistad de Shindou cuando antes ni en pintura se podían ver, el centrocampista si que lo saco no una si no muchas veces de sus casillas, hasta el punto de querer darle una buena golpisa.

Pero todo era por su bien, para mejorar y es algo que noto en el partido Storm Wolf, Shindou y los demás ya confiaban en el, pero el no confiaba en ellos, eso era lo que Shindou le estaba diciendo sin decir, tenia que entenderlo el solo, comprenderlo.

Luego se fortaleció mas su aun nacida amistad, cuando ambos tuvieron que enfrentar un desafío en el planeta Gurdon.

Sus manos tras su cabeza viendo el techo de la habitación, el silencio reinando, las oscuras cortinas balanceándose por el aire que entra por la ventana, moviendo sus blancos mechones, sus oscuros ojos magneta se perdían viendo el techo, ya que su mente la traía rodeada de pensamientos que lo llevaban a olvidar y siquiera poner atención o ponerlo cuerdo en lo que esta.

Solo cuando lo movían violentamente o gritaban a su oído casi dejándolo sordo, pero aun así, a todos les costaba que Ibuki reaccionara.

- Ibuki, Ibuki!- gritaba el centro campista agitándolo de los hombros, ya esto a todos les comenzó a asustar, y mas al castaño.

- Shindou, tranquilo que lo vas a...- no termino de hablar el defensa de cabellos rosas cuando Ibuki grito de dolor, pues tras de el había una barra de metal y dado a su tamaño, su cabeza dio justo con el metal.

- pero que...- chillo el portero sobando se la cabeza.

- te volviste a perder en tus pensamientos- dijo o mas bien regaño Shindou, le preocupaba su ahora amigo, por lo cual mas de una vez intento llevarlo con un psicólogo pero este se negaba diciendo que no estaba loco, suspiro cansado y prosiguió - Ibuki esto es serio, ya no puedes seguir negando que no pasa nada-

- Shindou tiene razón- hablo el defensa -no solo nosotros, Tenma, el equipo, tus amigos y familia también lo están- desde que llegaron, Shindou le hablo de la buena amistad que había hecho con el ojos magneta, invitándolo a que el también lo podría ser de el, ahora también el ojos cyan era buen amigo de Ibuki - permite nos ayudarte-

- ya les dije que no tengo nada- repetía siempre la misma frase, le molestaba que lo tratasen como a un retrasado mental preguntando siempre: " estas bien" " te sientes mal" y cosas así, el estaba bien en sus 5 sentidos, o eso creía él - iré a dormir-

Los 3 jugadores se hallaban sentados en el césped no muy lejos de la cancha del club de soccer, tras de Ibuki esta la barra con la cual se golpeo, la barra era parte de una antigua construcción la cual aun seguía en proceso de continuación algo lenta, se levando de su lugar y se encamino a su casa siendo observado por sus 2 amigos, quienes después se levantaron y siguieron.

- te acompañamos- dijo Shindou apresurando el paso junto a Kirino los cuales no tardaron en alcanzar al de cabellos blancos.

- o no- negó el portero - yo voy sólo- dicho esto acelero el paso hasta que termino corriendo y perdiendo al par

Y ahí estaba el, observando el techo, anodadado, inmóvil, pensando en todo y nada, recordando algo, un detalle, algo, pero que era?

Ni el mismo lo sabia, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía un vacío, una preocupación por alguien o algo, tristeza.

Tantas cosa y a la vez nada, tal vez si se estaba volviendo loco, o le estaba empezando a afectar el viaje antes hecho, no lo sabia, pero tampoco quería ayuda, Ibuki Munemasa no era de los que pedía ayuda, esto lo resolvería el sólo.

Cuando se dio cuenta la luna resplandecía en el oscuro cielo, con tintineantes estrellas esparcidas en este, tallo su mano contra sus ojos, cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí? Cuando llego a casa aun seguía el sol, se levanto y camino algo torpe a su closet, tomando una pijama color azul claro con franjas negras y se cambio.

Dispuesto a dormir se metió entre las cobijas, acomodándose con las manos tras la nuca, esperando que hoy el insomnio lo deje dormir, el TIC TAC del reloj lo empezó a fastidiar, cuando sin darse cuenta, se quedo sumido en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cambio"**

Los días pasaron, la última gota de la lluvia nocturna del día anterior cayo en el agua clara de aquella fuente, los pájaros entonaban una melodía diferente entre ellas, y los primeros rayos del sol ya penetraban la habitación del portero.

El suave viento movía las copas de los árboles, desprendiendo de estos, las hojas verdes o flores de sakura, de un lindo tono rosa o durazno.

La mañana de un tranquilo sábado, donde algunos aun madrugaban al trabajo, u asuntos importantes, aquel chico de cabello castaño con 2 remolinos en la cabeza iba, como siempre, apresurado por llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, ya que por alguna misteriosa razón, su despertador nunca sonaba a la hora.

En su camino rumbo al raimon, se topo con su pequeño amigo Shinsuke, que de haber visto "pokemon" Tenma diría que es hermano de "pikachu".

Ambos apresuraron su paso después de saludarse, tomando el camino mas rápido para llegar a tiempo o tratando de, al entrenamiento matutino del club se soccer.

Al terminar el "gran celestial galaxy" algunos decidieron seguir en el equipo, y otros no pero de vez en cuando iban a dar un partido amistoso.

Sakura decidió seguir su camino como gimnasta, pero siempre llamándolos para saber como están y asegurando que volvería a jugar con ellos.

Tetsukado siguió en el equipo, pero también siguió con la practica de box.

Manabe y Minaho se quedaron definitivamente en el equipo, al igual que Konoha y Kusaka.

Hayato siguió un rato mas en atletismo y luego se paso al club de soccer.

Ichikawa los visitaba y jugaba amistosos partidos con ellos.

Y dado que Sangoku, Kuramada y Amagi ya se habían graduado, en el equipo estaban:

Tenma como el capitán del equipo representativo, Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Kariya, Hikaru, Nishiki, Ichino como el capitán del segundo equipo e Aoyama, y los demás del equipo.

Ibuki permanecía en ambos clubes, lo cual le empezó a cobrar factura, ya que el estado en el que se encontraba no lo ayudaba en mucho en su rendimiento, por lo cual, los entrenadores, Endou y el del club de baloncesto, mandaron llamar a sus padres para hablar sobre esto.

Y no solo en los deportes, sino académicamente también estaba bajando, no era un chico de calificaciones excelentes, pero llevaba un buen promedio, hasta que empezó a bajar drásticamente, preocupando a sus padres, maestros y compañeros/amigos.

Llevando a que los maestros le buscaron tutores, compañeros que le ayudaran, por ejemplo:

Manabe en matemáticas y álgebra, en el cual Minaho también estaba, ya que el de cabello lila se desesperaba al simple hecho de que el portero no entendiera o mas bien se distrajera con facilidad en un tema, el cual, según el de anteojos, era algo tan simple.

Por otro lado, Minaho buscaba el problema por el cual, el ojos magneta estaba o se comportaba diferente, y vaya que si es diferente.

Su piel era mas pálida, casi haciendo competencia con Tsurugi, esta mas delgado, las ojeras se notan a distancia.

Se volvió mas distante, seco y frío, alejándose de todo y todos, faltando a clases y prácticas.

Minaho insistía en que algo le había pasado en el viaje, aun que una enfermedad también podría ser la causa, pero su instinto le decía que había algo mas.

El entrenamiento ya hacia minutos que había iniciado, todos iniciando con un calentamiento antes del duró entrenamiento, Midori peleaba con Nishiki el cual sacaba de sus casillas a la mánager.

Akane tomaba vídeo y fotos mas rápido y precisos que un fotógrafo profesional o un paparazzi.

Aoi no paraba de alentarlos en la practica, ya que ella aclaraba que los ánimos ayudan al mejoramiento del equipo.

Endou comenzó a dar las instrucciones del entrenamiento del día, cuando al pie de la cancha, un agotado y malhumorado Ibuki llegaba.

- Ibuki...- susurro preocupado el estratega, siendo escuchado solo por su amigo de coletas, viendo a su amigo con algo de tristeza.

- Ibuki- se dirigió algo serio y triste Endou para luego mostrar su amplia sonrisa, al verlo ahí, ya que en la reunión, se concluyo que el chico estaría en reposo y que sus compañeros le llevarían las tareas y trabajos a casa, ya que medicó aclaro que Munemasa estaba padeciendo de estrés - es bueno verte, has venido a visitarnos-

- Ibuki, me alegra que estés aquí- saludo alegre el capitán Tenma quien junto a Shinsuke y Aoi, se acercaron al portero - ya te has recuperado? Estas mejor, vas a entrenar con nosotros-

- Tenma- llamo Haruna quien llego con los padres del ojos magneta - ellos son los señores Munemasa- presento la gerente del club.

- Ibuki, aun no puedes salir- regaño la madre llegando donde él, su madre era un poco mas alta que su hijo, con ojos también magneta, y cabello largo y lacio a media espalda en una coleta baja de color también magneta.

Su padre, mas alto que ellos, de ojos azul intenso y cabello blanco cual nieve peinado para atrás, miraba serio cruzado de brazos a su hijo, Ibuki sabia que aun no debía salir, pero el estar encerrado sin hacer lo que el mas amaba, lo desesperaba, quería salir de esas 4 paredes ya, sentir el viento, que los rayos del sol tocasen y calentase su cuerpo, por que no lo entendían?

- nos vamos en este instante a la casa- ordeno la madre tomándolo de la mano para llevárselo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hijo la soltó.

- me quedare- hablo serio y seguro Ibuki.

- aun no estas en condiciones para entrenar- hablo Endou - cuando en verdad estés bien, te aseguro, que entrenaras, pero en ese estado no puedo dejarte que entrenes-

- es por tu bien- agrego Haruna sonriendo para dar ánimos al de blancos cabellos.

- si no puedo entrenar con ustedes, entrenare solo- dicho esto corrió alejándose de todos.

Sus padres, Endou y los demás le persiguieron y llamaron para que parara pero era difícil convencerlo o siquiera llamarle la atención, Tenma, Shindou, Kirino, Hayato y Tsurugi fueron quienes lograron capturarle, forcejeando por escapar, Ibuki soltaba uno que otro golpe o patada, pero fue cuando ambos delanteros le soltaron un golpe cada uno en el abdomen al portero el cual gimió de dolor y se abrazo así mismo.

- por que hicieron eso- regaño el castaño estratega.

Tsurugi y Hayato no dijo nada y se regresaron donde los demás, avisando donde estaban los otros 4 para que fuesen por el portero.

- Ibuki- susurro Shindou quien tenia en sus piernas la cabeza del ojos magneto quien aun se quejaba del dolor.

Minaho observo aquello, sacando conclusiones, posando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, a su lado pasaron los 2 delanteros - ustedes saben algo, verdad- hablo solo para ellos 3.

Ninguno de los 2 respondió, pero vio que el par se echaron miradas cómplices, sonrió, al parecer ya tendría mas pistas, pero, si era una enfermedad por el espacio, por que solo le dio a él? Por que no a todos? Y que sabían los delanteros? Aun había mucho que hacer.

Mientras que el de cabello naranja pensaba, los padres de Ibuki se lo llevaron inconsciente ya que, en un instante, el portero grito y cayo desmayado.

Después de este incidente, Endou reunió a todos y dio inicio al entrenamiento, Tenma aun se preguntaba el por que del comportamiento de su amigo, sera que le afecto el viaje? O acaso se había contagiado de alguna enfermedad? Lo que la mayoría decía, quería ayudarlo, no solo como capitán, sino como amigo.

Shindou no estaba mejor que Tenma, le dolía que su amigo estuviera así, y no poder hacer o tener algo para ayudarlo, se sentía impotente ante esta situación.

Sin duda alguna, Ibuki seguiría así o peor si no hacían algo ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Cambio"**

La noche hacia acto de presencia, las nubes cargadas de agua y relámpagos opacaba a la brillante luna y a las tintineantes estrellas que esa noche aparecieron, pero pronto serian cubiertas por las imponentes nubes.

El medico le hizo el chequeo semanal, concluyendo que Ibuki no presentaba mejoría alguna, sino todo lo contrario, su estado empeoraba, y eso no era solo causa del estrés, algo mas tenia.

Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente entre las cobijas, su rostro pegado a la cómoda almohada, su respiración algo débil y agitada a pesar de ello.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo nocturno, el viento soplaba fuertemente, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

Algo le comenzó a inquietar, se movía incomodo en su cama, la calma que antes había, se fue, dejando angustia, miedo y remordimiento.

Observo tras la ventada como la lluvia comenzaba a ser acto de presencia, sentado de tras del escritorio, Minaho jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos, pensando, recordando cualquier mínimo detalle de todo lo que hicieron en su viaje por la galaxia.

Una parte del viaje, el portero y estratega no estuvieron con ellos, eso fue en el planeta Gurdon, cuando el ave los atacó, Ibuki la distraía mientras que Shindou, Konoha y el corrían a refugiarse, después Shindou había ido a ayudarle, y de ahí, paso un día para volver a verlos, en la mitad del partido.

-Tal vez, ahí pudo pasar algo- pensó Minaho dejando el lápiz, tendría que hablar con Shindou, para saber que fue lo que les paso cuando estuvieron lejos del equipo.

Busco en su celular hasta dar con el numero del castaño, marco y espero.

La melodía resonaba por la gran estancia, sus dedos audazmente se movían y tocaban las teclas de aquel instrumento, la lluvia afuera se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, al igual que sus notas.

Recordaba a su amigo, aquel que en un principio le desagradaba por completo, pero que luego, comenzó a apreciar, y con ello, empezar a ayudarle, a demostrarle que no estaba solo, que podía pedir ayuda sin miedo, por que por eso eran un equipo, para ayudarse entre todos.

Un relámpago ilumino todo el cielo seguido después por un fuerte estruendo, la lluvia arreciaba y el viento soplaba fuerte, sacudiendo los árboles los cuales con sus ramas, golpeaban la ventada de aquella habitación.

Quería ayudarlo, como siempre lo hacia, pero por que no se dejaba ayudar? A caso había alguien mas? Quien? No, como podía pensar eso, el era su mejor amigo, el y solo el, Shindou Takuto, quien le mostró que no estaba sólo, quien lo ayudo cuando el ave ataco, quien lo sujeto para que no cayera a la lava hirviendo mas de una vez, quien apresar de todo, lo apoyaba aun que en un principio le detestaba.

El sonido del celular lo saco estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos, tomo el aparato celular y reviso, -Minaho? Que quería a esas horas de la noche?- Se pregunto para luego contestar la llamada.

- Que pasa Minaho? - pregunto extrañado por la llamada.

- Disculpe si lo desperté, Shindou-san, pero necesitaba hablar con usted- hablo el defensa.

- Tranquilo, que estoy despierto- calmo Shindou - dime que es lo que ocupas saber-

- El día en que el ave nos ataco en Gurdon, cuando fue ayudarle a Ibuki, después de ahí que pasó?- pregunto sin rodeos Minaho.

El silencio apareció por unos minutos, hasta que el carraspeo de Shindou se escucho.

- Resbalamos por el borde del camino, cayendo hasta una parte mas cercana a la lava, tratamos de escalar para subir, pero resbalamos mucho, y casi Ibuki cae de no haberlo tomado, Roglos y su gente nos ayudo a salir de aquel lugar y nos llevaron al este, a sus tierras...- hablo recordando cada momento de aquel día.

Minaho escuchaba atento cada palabra y detalle mencionado por Shindou, buscando encontrar algo, un detalle que pudiera ser le útil.

Shindou seguía hablando pero no había nada, -un momento, eso es!- pensó Minaho.

- Los dejaron caer al volcán - intervino rápido Minaho exaltado.

- Eso dije- aclaro Shindou sin entender el comportamiento tan repentino del defensa.

La gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y luego por su mejilla, se respiración cada vez mas agitada, murmurando palabras poco comprensibles y gimiendo de dolor, Ibuki se removía cada vez mas inquieto en su cama.

Entre mas fuerte se hacia la tormenta, Ibuki se agitaba mas, la expresión de miedo y dolor se formaba en su rostro, su temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar drásticamente.

- Que te preocupa- hablo Yuuichi apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Solo, baje por un poco de agua- contesto el menor mostrando el vaso con el trasparente líquido.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- siguió el mayor mostrando su amistosa sonrisa.

- Lo se- dijo Tsurugi bajando la mirada.

Yuuichi sabia que algo le pasaba a su hermano, desde que llego de aquel largo viaje al espacio, pero no quería invadirlo de preguntas, esperaría a que el mismo lo buscase y le contara que le pasaba.

Suspiro y tomo asiento en la mesa de centro que estaba en la cocina, bebió un poco de agua y miró a su hermano, el cual se acomodo en otra de las sillas a lado del goleador.

- Cuando, estuve en el espacio, me secuestraron- dijo tímido, por fuera parece un chico rudo, pero sabia bien que con su hermano podía mostrar ese lado, vio la expresión de angustia y preocupación de su mayor y continuo -no paso nada grave, lo hizo por que quería salvar a su mundo-.

- Aun así- interrumpió Yuuichi - esa no es manera de pedir ayuda-.

- lo se- suspiró, para seguir - no es mala, solo buscaba una manera de ayudar, por cualquier medio posible, yo, me ofrecí a ayudarle, aun que fue difícil, no me rendí y seguí-.

- Traicionaste a tu equipo- dijo serio, Tsurugi asintió - pero fue buena tu intención- sonrió causando que el otro medio sonriera - eso te atormenta?-.

Negó, sabia que hizo mal al haberlos traicionado, pero Tenma y los otros lo supieron perdonar sin siquiera preguntar o reclamar, Tenma lo comprendió, el mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero eso no era lo que le quitaba el sueño, sino otra cosa mas importante, que tenia que ver con su compañero y amigo Ibuki.

Recostado con las manos tras la nuca, Hayato escuchaba la lluvia que cada vez se volvía mas fuerte, trataba de dormir, pero había algo que le preocupaba, recordaba el encuentro contra los Sazanaara Eleven, su cambio radical, y la ayuda y apoyo de Tenma y sus demás amigos.

Se giro y vio el reloj encima de la mesita de noche, marcando las 3:14 de la madrugada, volvió su mirada al techo cuando un grito lo sobresalto haciéndolo levantarse de golpe.

- Shun, Yuuta- gritó mientras corría a la habitación de sus hermanos.

Al entrar vio a Shun abrazado de Yuuta quien trataba de tranquilizar al menor.

- que pasa- hablo avanzando donde ellos.

- Otra vez tuvo pesadillas- respondió Yuuta acariciando el cabello de Shun.

- Haber - dijo tomando a Shun y colocándolo en sus piernas - ya tranquilo, que no son verdad-.

- Pero- chillo el menor - Tu estabas en el, y el shinsei eleven, todo tan real- las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Abrazo a su hermano y atrajo también a Yuuta al abrazo, ya esto le preocupaba mucho, ya que también el había estado teniendo pesadillas con el shinsei eleven, pero no mencionaba nada para no preocupar a sus hermanos, ni tampoco al equipo, ya que con el asunto de Ibuki era suficiente como para agregarle este.

Kuroiwa cumplió el trata a todos, por lo cual ya estaban en su propia casa, no era lujosa, pero si cómoda y agradable para el y sus hermanos, ya que su madre aun no podía salia del hospital por una complicación que tuvo, pero, no duro mucho y por ahora su estado mejoraba.

Comenzó a cantar la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era mas pequeño y aun no tenia a sus dos hermanos, poco a poco su hermano Shun se tranquilizo y comenzar a bostezar al igual que Yuuta, y en unos minutos, ya ambos dormían , a como a ambos en la misma cama y el también se acoplo.

Tenia que resolver el por que de las pesadillas y si en verdad era algo importante o solo parte de su imaginación, extendió la cobija para cubrir a los 3 y se olvido de todo cantando para si mismo la canción hasta quedar profundamente dormido junto a sus hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Cambio"**

Las nubes se iban despejando, dando paso al radiante y cálido sol, la ultima tormenta ya había pasado para dar inicio al caluroso verano y con ello a las festividades que con ella trae.

Las gotas que aun quedaban en las plantas, resbalaban por las hojas, cayendo al suelo, las aves cantaban mientras se paseaban por el azul cielo, al cual aun quedaban nubes por irse.

Bostezo y retiro las cobijas para luego dirigirse a lavarse la cara, su paso lento por aun seguir dormido, entre al baño y abrió el grifo del agua, junto con sus manos y comenzó a lavarse el rostro.

Tomo la toalla a su lado y seco su cara, se miro al espejo, sus ojos ámbar se veían un poco mas oscuros, su piel mas pálida, no le tomo importancia y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para ir al instituto.

Mientras se arreglaba, un apenas audible susurro lo distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, miro la puerta de su habitación, pero nada, examino detenidamente su cuarto, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Y rápidamente llegaron a su cabeza recuerdos, el los cuales, eran cuando estaba en el sector quinto, cuando se olvido del verdadero soccer, se quedo pasmado al revivir, después de hace mucho tiempo, aquello que no quería recordar, el accidente de su hermano por su culpa.

Como si estuviera ahí presente reviviendo el momento, observaba como su hermano corrió para atraparlo después de que la rama donde estaba sujeto, se rompió haciendo caer, hasta que fue atrapado por su hermano, lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos,.

Sonriente, Yuuichi ayudaba a su madre con el desayuno, los Tsurugi acostumbraban a desayunar y cenar juntos, algo que al menor no le agradaba del todo, no era que no quisiera a su familia, todo lo contrario, pero le disgustaba que le criticaran su forma de ser.

La madre preparaba la mesa mientras que el mayor y su padre preparaban los alimentos, el dulce aroma de los hot cakes recién hechos inundaban la casa, el extracto del jugo de naranja se combinaba con el sólido alimento.

Bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina, tomo una fruta y salió de ahí a punto de irse cuando alguien le tomo del brazo.

- A donde crees que vas sin desayunar - su madre le retuvo.

Gruño bajo y se soltó del agarre, sus miradas muy distintas, su madre le observaba preocupada y algo molesta, por mas que quería hablar con su hijo, siempre Kyouske hallaba la manera de librarse, y le dolía, a caso no era una buena madre? Le había fallado en algo? Se preguntaba cada día.

Por otro lado, el si que estaba muy molesto, no le gustaba que nadie le cuestionara, solo uno, y ese era su hermano mayor, a quien le respetaba y obedecía.

La tensión desapareció cuando Yuuichi informo que el desayuno estaba listo, dejo la mochila en la entrada de la casa y fue a sentarse para desayunar, la madre le siguió con la mirada y luego se sentó con ellos.

Su padre y Yuuichi iniciaron una platica en la cual su madre no hablo mucho, la actitud de Kyouske le entristecía, pero no por ello dejaría de luchar por saber que le pasaba a su hijo.

Ayudo a sus hermanos a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, ya que ellos entraban primero que el, los llevaba y en la tarde una vecina y amiga de su madre los recogía y cuidaba hasta que el llegara.

Matatagi lavaba los platos mientras que sus hermanos se lavaban los dientes, cuando una racha de ira se hizo presente, el plato con jabón resbaló de sus manos, resonando por la cocina.

Su pulso y respiración se agitaron, su mente lo llevaba a recuerdos que había dejado atrás, momentos que en el que su maldad lo manejaba, la furia crecía cada vez mas, hasta que un grito lo hizo reaccionar, observo a su alrededor nervioso, cuando gritaron otra vez.

Recordó el partido, como si estuviera ahí, la ira que lo aconsejaba, cuando sus compañeros de equipo fallaban, le molestaba, le ardía el pecho de la rabia de ser el único quien hiciera algo bien.

El grito se hizo mas fuerte y con dolor.

Corrió sin tener un rumbo fijo en su cabeza, pero sus pies lo guiaron, llevándolo a su habitación, al llegar noto que todo estaba tranquilo.

- Pasa algo hermano?- pregunto Yuuta viendo al mayor.

- Donde esta Shun- fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

- Aquí estoy- respondió el menor aun lado de Yuuta.

Suspiro pesado y vio a ambos.

- Estas bien hermano- dijo Yuuta quien junto con el menor, notaban al mayor algo raro.

- Si, no pasa nada- revolviendo el cabello de ambos - ya están listos-.

- Si- respondieron al unísono.

Volvió a la cocina y término con los trastes, pensando en lo ocurrido, que le estaba pasando, por que reacciono de esa manera, comenzó a buscarle una explicación a aquella situación, finalizó y ya listos todos, partieron rumbo a la escuela.

La fiebre bajo un poco, casi nada, cada 15 minutos su madre le cambiaba el trapo seco a causa de su elevada temperatura, por uno húmedo, se removía incomodo en su cama, pronunciando palabras poco audibles.

Ibuki empeoro mucho, y el doctor aun no encontraba la respuesta a aquello, tomaron un poco de la sangre del portero y mandaron a analizar, en pocos días , los resultados llegarían para poder dar un diagnostico mas preciso.

Su respiración igual comenzó a ser le un poco difícil, y para precaución, lo internaron en el hospital inazuma, donde estaría mejor atendido.

- Pero que cosas dices- regaño Manabe caminando a lado de Minaho - como puedes pensar que eso sea la causa, en ese caso, no solo seria el-.

- Aun sigo investigando, no es todavía la respuesta definitiva- se defendió Minaho - Además, tu no estas ayudando-.

- Pero que has dicho- exploto Manabe - claro que estoy ayudando, por si no lo sabias- se acomodo sus gafas - también he estado analizando lo que pasa-.

Y así siguieron todo el camino al instituto, encontrándose en la entrada a Kirino discutiendo con Kariya y a Hikaru tratando de tranquilizar a ambos.

Si bien desde que entraron a ese instituto, ambos defensas discutían mas que ellos dos, y Hikaru o Shinsuke eran quienes mas trataban de tranquilizar al par.

La campana sonó y cada uno se fue a su aula, Minaho noto que Shindou estaba cada vez mas distraído de las clases, siendo Kirino quien lo ayudara o que le avisaba cuando el maestro le llamaba, al parecer Kirino se la pasaba muy atento a lo que el castaño hacia, y no le extrañaba, pues el también era así con Manabe, pero lo que si le pareció interesante, fue que a cada mención de Ibuki, este parecía molestarse.

Los alumnos trataban de no quedarse dormidos ante la clase de historia, y no es que para todos sea aburrida, sino que la maestra que la impartía, ya era de edad grande, y pasaba toda la clase leyendo el libro, sin notar lo que los alumnos hicieran, ya que se entraba en la lectura.

Tenma observaba por la ventana en espera de ver a alguno de sus amigos, Tsurugi o Matatagi, los cuales, comenzaron a llegar tarde a las clases, tal vez, al igual que el, sus despertadores no sonaban a la hora indicada, pero, Tsurugi a pesar de parecer rudo, era de los alumnos mas puntuales, y en cuanto a Matatagi, escucho cuando paso por los pasillos, hablar a los maestros sobre su compañero, que su puntualidad y promedio eran buenos.

Corría apresurado por las calles, en dirección al raimon, cuando al doblar la esquina, choco con alguien y ambos, cayeron de un senton al suelo.

- Fíjate por donde vas- dijo molesto Tsurugi.

Al escuchar la reconocida voz, rápidamente vio a su compañero.

- Lo mismo te digo Tsurugi- contesto Matatagi.

Ambos delanteros estaban distraídos, después de lo que le pasaba a Ibuki, también comenzaron a estar diferentes a como eran, se levantaron y no dijeron nada, sólo caminaron a la par con dirección al raimon, o eso fue lo que pensaron, ya la hora no les importaba a ambos, solo caminaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Cambio"**

Las clases acabaron, y no hubo señales de Matatagi y Tsurugi, lo cual preocupo a todos, mas a su capitán, quien comenzó a presentir algo, diciéndose el mismo mentalmente que todo estaba bien.

No quería pensar en que sus amigos estuvieran en una mala situación, pero, sus presentimientos nunca fallaban, por desgracia, lo que mas le preocupaba.

- Tenma- escucho una voz dulce tras de el que conocía desde infancia.

- Aoi- respondió viendo a la mencionaba quien estaba tras de el.

- Estarán bien, tranquilo- le dijo sonriente.

Tenma no hizo mas que sonreír, no quería preocuparla, salieron junto con Shinsunke, Kariya y Hikaru, quienes iban en el mismo grupo que ellos.

Caminaron hasta llegar cada uno a su hogar hasta que solo el y Aoi quedaron solos, charlaban sobre el día de hoy, la chica buscaba la forma de alegrar al chico, no solo por distraerlo, si no por que le entristecía verlo así.

Llegaron a la gran casa, donde Aki los recibo alegre, ofreciéndoles bocadillos y té, ayudando a Aoi a alegrar a Tenma, quien al parecer, su estado era mas distinto al que era, alegre, positivo.

Kirino no hallaba palabra alguna para alentar a Shindou, quien no dejaba de preguntarse si por su culpa Ibuki estaba así, pero, que pudo haber echo el castaño para que dijera eso?

En todo el camino, solo escuchaba los tristes suspiros del centrocampista, lo cual le dolía y enfurecía, un momento, enfurecer? Le quemaba por dentro que Shindou se preocupara tanto por Ibuki, también estaba preocupado por el portero, pero, no era para tanto.

A demás, Shindou nunca se preocupa de esa manera por el, el que era su amigo mucho antes que Munemasa, quien lo apoyo en todo, que lo ayudo a superar lo que se le viniera al frente.

El sólo pensar que Shindou estuviera enamorado de...Le hervía la sangre, suspiro tratando de olvidar aquello, tal vez su mente le jugaba una mala broma, miro de nuevo a Shindou y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

La madre de ibuki había ido a hablar con los maestros de su hijo para explicarles lo que le pasaba, aun que ya los maestros lo sabían, aun así, tenia que justificar las inasistencias.

Fue cuando ambos junto con Manabe y Minaho, se enteraron de la mala salud de su compañero, Shindou palideció y la respiración se le dificultó, de no ver sido que estaban ellos ahí, posiblemente Shindou no hubiera llegado a la enfermería.

- Esto esta empeorando- dijo Manabe frotando sus sienes.

- Todo lo contrario- hablo Minaho con la mano en la barbilla.

Ambos defensas habían estado analizando todo lo que pasaba, para encontrar el problema que ahora estaban enfrentando.

- Por que no me extraña tu reacción-

- Las respuestas están delante de nosotros, pero-

- Pero-

Minaho se detuvo en seco, a lo cual desconcertó al de cabellos lilas.

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo más a dolorido de costumbre, las maquinas sonaban indicando su pulso y estado, la habitación blanca con franjas en tonos lilas y ámbar, la ventana entre abierta dejando entrar el fresco viento de la tarde.

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella Bitway, con una sonrisa malvada y superior, cerrando tras el la puerta, y caminar llegando al pie de la cama, Ibuki lo observo furioso y confuso, que hacia Ozrock ahí, después de haber perdido, que venia a ser ahí con el.

- Parece que no estas en buen estado- se burlo el llegado sonriendo mas ante la expresión del portero.

- Que estas haciendo aquí- exigió saber el portero.

- He venido por ti- dijo sin rodeos desconcertando al de ojos magneta.

Se acercó mas a el quedando a poco distancia, Ibuki se alejo lo que pudo pero el estar conectado a las maquinas no le ayudaba en mucho, Ozrock coloco su mano en el pecho de Ibuki comenzando a emanar de ella luz oscura.

Un dolor inimaginable le invadió mas que el pecho, su cabeza y cuerpo le comenzó a arder, imágenes extrañas surcaron por su mente, deteniéndose en una que la llevo a experimentar un dolor mas fuerte que el físico podría sufrir, el dolor del alma.

Grito a todo pulmón, moviéndose impaciente y desesperadamente, aquellas imágenes le torturaban como nunca en su vida.

Los médicos y enfermeras entraron rápidamente a la habitación, intentaron contener sus bruscos movimientos pero era tal su desesperación, que el medico ordenó a la enfermera inyectarle un tranquilizante, lo cual hizo al instante, y poco a poco, fue parando sus acciones volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Reaccionaron por el sonido del celular de ambos delanteros, por lo cual de no haber sonado, ambos seguirían su marcha, sin estar siquiera consientes de sus actos.

Tsurugi hablo con su hermano el cual, se encontraba preocupado por el echo de que falto al instituto, pidiendo una explicación por eso, pero sobre todo, preguntando en donde estaba y si se encontraba bien.

Mintió diciendo que se sintió mal y prefirió ir al hospital para asegurarse de que no sea nada pareció a lo que Ibuki tenía.

Por otro lado, Hayato conversaba con la vecina, quien junto con sus hermanos, se preocuparon por la tardanza de su parte, no era que a ella le molestara cuidar a los niños, sino todo lo contrario, ella fue quien cuando antes de que sus hermanos nacieran, ya lo cuidaba a el y a su madre, sino que un presentimiento la puso algo preocupada.

Hayato aseguro estar bien, y que no tardaría mas en llegar, que una tarea del instituto lo llevo a estar un largo rato en la biblioteca y que el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Terminaron ambos la llamada y se miraron fijamente, preguntándose con eso el por que actuaron así?, que había pasado? Y lo mas importante, donde estaban?, observaron a su alrededor, a pocos pasos del bosque inazuma, que estaban asiendo ahí?

Ninguno dijo nada, al parecer, ambos no estuvieron consientes de lo que hacían, tras de ellos escucharon unos pasos y rápidamente se giraron.

Sonrientes y con una mirada divertida, Ryugel y Ganadales Baran los observaban.

La tensión invadió el lugar, ambos jugadores del raimon se encontraban, además de molestos y confundidos, extrañados por la presencia de los dos hermanos.

Y en cuestión de segundos, los hermanos Baran ya los habían tomado en su mano, al solo chasquear ambos los dedos, una descarga eléctrica invadió sus cuerpos, haciéndolos retorcerse y caer de rodillas al suelo.

El vaso resbaló de entre sus manos, ambas chicas preocupadas le preguntaron que si estaba bien, Aki fue por unas cosas para limpiar el derrame de té y los pedazos de la taza, Aoi seguía preguntando preocupada y alterada a Tenma lo que le pasaba, pero el chico no dijo palabra alguna, sus ojos se perdieron quitando su brillo, su cuerpo tiembla y su rostro palideció rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

"CAMBIO"

—**Volver al espacio?— repitió Goenji, quien ante la petición de Minaho, le resulto algo sorpresiva y confusa.**

**Minaho quien junto a Manabe y Tetsukado, al salir del instituto fueron a buscar a Goenji para poder pedir de nuevo el "nuts go", y con ello ir de vuelta al espacio para resolver el caso de Ibuki, al cual se le unieron Tsurugi y Matatagi.**

**Minaho fue quien explico el asunto por el cual pedía ese favor, no era difícil de hablar con Goenji, lo único que si les resultaría difícil era si iba o no, a ayudarlos.**

**Después de pensarlo, suspiro y vio a los tres jóvenes frente a el —Como es que esto les podría ayudar—.**

—**No digo que esto resolverá el caso...si no que, podríamos encontrar otras pistas— hablo Minaho —si no quiere acceder lo entenderé —.**

—**Es para ayudar— intervino Tetsukado quien junto a Manabe eran los que menos se metían en la charla.**

—**Esto no es algo que tenga que ser hablado solamente conmigo— dijo Goenji.**

**Manabe ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que su amigo quería hacer, si hablarle en plena madrugada y contarle lo que había charlado pocos minutos con Shindou ya se le hacia mucho, esto en verdad ya se pasaba de los limites, lo apoyaba, no solo por que es su amigo, si no también por sus otros amigos.**

**Suspiro y observo a su amigo y compañero de equipo, su calma a pesar de que, calculadamente por el, el resultado de que Goenji accediera era de pocas probabilidades, aun así, Minaho seguía sin expresión alguna de tristeza o molestia, para nada, su actitud positiva siempre destaca en el en todo momento.**

**Tetsukado veía a ambos, tal vez su presencia ahí no era requerida, Manabe y Minaho solos podrían con esto, ellos iniciaron esto, se dieron cuenta antes que los otros de los que pasaba, pero y por que le pidieron su ayuda?**

**Se preguntaba el, que podía hacer, miro a otro lado, la grande y amplia estancia, con muebles y decoraciones en tonos cálidos, la luz que aun irradiaba el sol iluminaba el lugar, el viento entraba por la ventana moviendo las claras cortinas.**

**Observo encima de uno de los muebles tres cuadros, con detalles simples, el primer cuadro es al parecer Goenji con su familia, una mujer de cabello oscuro castaño, un hombre de tez moreno y lentes y por ultimo a el junto con una niña de tez clara y dos trenzas.**

**La segunda foto, un equipo de soccer, el antiguo raimon del cual Tenma tanto habla, y el último, a tres chicos, mas bien a Endou, Goenji y Kidou de unos quince años.**

**Volvió a ver el cuadro del equipo, su mente cambio los jugadores colocando a los de earth eleven, a ellos, en eso, recordó cuando en uno de los entrenamientos, cuando Shindou trataba de manera insignificante a Ibuki, Tsurugi le regaño al solo preguntar por que Shindou era tan dro con Ibuki.**

**Ese mismo día pero cuando la luna retomaba su lugar en el cielo oscuro tintineante de estrellas, entrenaba un poco más, uno de los balones se alejo un poco mas y cuando iba por otro, el balón que lanzado hacia el, Tsurugi fue quien le devolvió el balón, pasaron el rato entrenando un poco mas cuando el cansancio les gano y descansaron, fue cuando Tsurugi le hablo sobre el lado bueno y malo del soccer, que había que tener cuidado, desde entonces, el delantero y el habían forjado una amistad.**

**En un principio solo pensaba en lo que le darían por estar ahí, pero poco a poco el gusto por ese deporte le fue gustando tanto que se hizo su predilecto.**

**Sumidos en sus pensamientos, Minaho aun trataba de por lo menos lograr encontrar otra pista que pudiera ser les de ayuda.**

**Kariya no encontraba la manera de que Kirino, por lo menos, le regañara o algo por el estilo, se encontraba sumido tanto en su mente que por un momento, de no haber sido por el menor, se hubiera estampado con un poste, le preocupaba, y mucho el estado de su compañero defensa, desde que Shindou ya casi no le hacia caso, y hablaba de Ibuki, del quien antes decía que no serví en el equipo, y que ahora era su amigo.**

**Ni el mismo podía explicarlo, era una mezcla de sentimientos que, rondaban en su ser, pero por que, Shindou era su mejor amigo, y el era el mejor amigo de Shindou no? En verdad eso eran? Y por que si era así, le ponía triste y furioso verlo con Ibuki? Que tenia ese que el no tuviera, si bien antes no se agradaban, que los hizo cambiar, acaso estaba celoso? Celoso por que, ambos eran sus amigos, mas Shindou que Ibuki, a el solo lo tolera sólo por Shindou.**

**Un jalón repentino a su brazo lo saco de su mente bruscamente, un carro paso veloz frente a el, su respiración se acelero, estaba tan distraído que por poco y termina en una cama de hospital, miro a su lado, Kariya le sujetaba del brazo, al parecer también un poco asustado.**

—**Gracias— hablo algo nervioso Kirino.**

**Kariya lo soltó y volteo molesto el rostro cruzándose de brazos —deja de pensar en Shindou y mira por donde caminas— lo miro de reojo.**

**A Kirino le sorprendió un poco la respuesta de Kariya, y solo bajo el rostro triste.**

**La melodía entonada desde la habitación de musica se escuchaba por gran parte de la gran mansión, sus dedos se movían ágilmente presionando las teclas que sonaban en un compás armonioso.**

**Tranquilizaba su mente cuando tocaba el piano, un de sus pasatiempos mas agradables y armoniosos, dándole una estabilidad espiritual y mental agradable.**

**Cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, presionando todas las teclas que sus manos alcanzaban, su celular sonó asustándolo un poco haciéndolo saltar de su asiento.**

**Tomo el celular de pantalla plana y vio la imagen de quien habla en la parte superior de este, Aoi le llamaba, deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla contestando a la solicitud, coloco el aparato en su oído —Aoi, que pasa? — contesto con amabilidad.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, su respiración agitada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería aceptarlo.**

**-Shindou, estas ahí?— Aoi le hablaba preocupada, cuando no se escucho ruido alguno por parte de Shindou.**

**Aoi se encontraba a lado de Tenma, quien empezó a temblar y perder su mirada brillante que tenia, su respiración rápida, jamas lo había visto así, Aki llamo a Endou ya que después cayo desmayado en el sillón, no tardo mucho en llegar e irse los 3 con Tenma al hospital.**

**Notando al entrar varios policías entre ellos Toramaru, por el momento, Endou al igual que Aki y Aoi se enfocaron en Tenma, Fuyuka lo ingreso de inmediato y un medico los llevo a Endou quien cargaba a Tenma a una habitación para checarlo.**

**Mientras, Aki y Aoi esperaban preocupadas en la sala de espera, cuando Aoi vio a los padres de Ibuki charlando molestos, preocupados y tristes con Toramaru.**

**Fue cuando Fuyuka se acerco y dijo lo que paso en la habitación de Ibuki, que, de manera misteriosa, Ibuki después de alterarse de sobre manera, desapareció a los horas de ser tranquilizado y que la enfermara en turno fuera a revisarlo.**

**Aoi no pensó mas que en llamar a los demás del equipo y avisarles lo que había pasado.**

**La presión en su pecho aumentaba al paso de las horas en que su hermano no llegaba, no aguanto mas y se dispuso a salir a buscarlo, tomo una chaqueta y camino a la puerta, al tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta cuando al pie de la puerta, un ser lo veía sonriente pero con un aura diferente, poco usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Cambio"

Todo paso tan rápido frente a sus ojos, y ahí estaba, atado de pies y manos, amordazado, en una habitación pequeña y lúgubre, solo con una pequeña ventana y la puerta con rumbo indefinido si a otra habitación o una salida.

Las paredes gastadas por las cuales resbalaban gotas, por la pequeña ventana se podía apreciar una fina llovizna acompañada de fuerte viento que se colaba por los agujeros de la habitación.

Solo el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba en ese lugar, la luz que irradiaba una pequeña vela en una mesa cuadrada de madera iluminaba el sitio.

Era difícil saber donde estaba, ya que el clima no correspondía a donde estaba, las lluvias ya habían finalizado, tenia mucho que recordar, mucho que pensar, para responder las múltiples respuestas que su mente formulaba, las cuales debía organizar.

Pero lo que aun mas le preocupaba mas que su situación, era su hermano, si estaba bien, si regreso a casa o no, aquello le tenia con pendiente, si por lo menos supiera que ya estaba en casa y bien, le seria un respiro.

La puerta se abrió y una sombra se fue figurando en el piso.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, adaptándose a la poca luz que en el lugar había, divisando el sitio donde se encontraba, el frío le invadió rápidamente comenzando a temblar.

—Has despertado— escuchó tras de el una voz seria y algo temblorosa por el frío.

Se levanto y se giro para ver a su compañero, Tsurugi se encontraba no muy lejos de el, abrazado a si mismo y un poco tembloroso —Tsurugi— se abrazo a si mismo rápidamente ya que el frío lo empezó a calar mas —donde estamos?—.

—No lo se, pero Ryugel y Gandales están de tras de esto—

Matatagi empezó a hacer memoria, recordando junto a Tsurugi habían caminado inconscientemente hasta llegar a lo alejado de la ciudad, al pie del bosque.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— dijo Matatagi serio.

—No—

—No? Por que no? No podemos estar aquí, no debemos estar aquí —

—No podemos irnos de aquí sin antes saber el por que—

—Entonces quedate tu— dicho esto comenzó a buscar una salida.

La habitación era amplia de paredes claras, solo con una puerta de salida, sin cerradura solo por fuera, con una pequeña ventana a la altura adecuada de una persona, con rejas verticales y bien distribuidas , la lampara colgante del techo la cual solo iluminaba muy poco, lo único que había en el lugar.

Gruño molesto y golpeo el suelo con su pie, le molestaba esa situación, estar ahí encerrado, con frío y sin ninguna posibilidad para salir, miro de reojo a Tsurugi quien se había ido a recargar a la pared mas cercana, e igual que el, temblaba de frío, cruzado de brazos y con el rostro inexpresivo, le dio la espalda y fue al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Yuuta, Shuun...— pensó Hayato preocupado por sus hermanos, al si le podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero a sus hermanos los defendería a toda costa.

Tsurugi no estaba mejor que el, pero actuar sin saber lo que pasa solo harían mas grande el problema, tenían que pensar y analizar el problema, que tenían que ver Los hermanos Baran en esto? Por que los secuestraron? Ellos eran la causa de sus distracciones ahora que todo estaba en calma? Y sobre todo, tenían algo que ver con lo que le ocurría a Ibuki?

También pensó en su hermano, seguro lo estaría esperando, o había salido a buscarlo, el mayor era muy protector con el, algo que le gustaba pero a la vez le parecía algo cursi, pero Yuuichi era la única persona que mas le importaba...la única?

A sus pensamientos llego el recuerdo de la princesa, no, la reina de Faram Obies, con la quien paso su tiempo mientras Tenma y los demás luchaban, la petición de ser su esposo, sintió un calorcito en sus mejillas, no sabia si era por el frío o por un...sonrojo?

Suspiro y y fijo la mirada en su compañero, quien miraba a un punto indefinido en la pared de a lado a la que estaba.

—Tenma hospitalizado!— gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Aoi había reunido a todos los del club y amigos para decirles lo que estaba pasando.

—Como es posible— dijo Kurama a lado de Hayami y Hamano.

—Si estaba enfermo por que no dijo en vez de hacer esto de sorpresa— hablo molesta Midori junto a Akane quien observo a Shindou algo...distante.

—Shindou-sama— pensó Akane.

—Esto fue de repente Midori, además, no es lo única mala noticia— dijo bajando triste la mirada.

—Hay más?— pregunto Kurama.

—Tsurugi, Yuuichi y Matatagi desaparecieron!— gritaron a o lejos dos chicos alterados.

—Como que desaparecieron, expliquen— dijo Nishiki.

Llegando al centro de la sala de reuniones del club, Aoyama e Ichino tomaban aire para luego hablar.

—Antes de llegar aquí pasamos por la estación de policía— comenzó Ichino.

—Cuando vimos a los padres de Tsurugi y nos preguntaron si ambos estaban con nosotros— continuo Aoyama.

—Igual vimos a los hermanos de Matatagi con su vecina quienes también nos preguntaron por el, pero tampoco lo habíamos visto—

—Y fueron a con la policía para iniciar una búsqueda — finalizo Aoyama.

—Ibuki también desapareció — hablo Aoi.

Aquello les cayó como balde de agua fría, no lo querían creer, no querían creerlo, se negaban a hacerlo, tal vez era un sueño, uno del cual pronto despertarían y solo quedaría en el baúl de pensamientos que borrarían con recuerdos y momentos felices.

Pero no era así, la verdad era dura, la realidad cruel, acaso tenían una maldición? Cuando por fin podían ser felices, algo venia a destruirlo, opacarlo.

Sus amigos perdidos o peor aun, secuestrados y su capitán en el hospital, no podía haber algo mas?

Un estruendo saco a todos de sus pensamientos y fijar sus miradas a lo que causo el ruido, el florero roto en pedazos, el agua y las flores esparcidas en el suelo junto los cristales.

—Shindou— dijo Kirino asustado al igual que todos al ver al mencionado en un estado de ira, furia y molestia.

Shindou no era así, siempre, a pesar de cualquier situación, el siempre se mantenía firme, serio y tranquilo, Nishiki y Kusaka lo sujetaron ya que uno solo no podía con el.

Su rostro reflejaba su estado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas estaban dispuestas a salir, fluir por su rostro, sus manos las empuño con fuerza, su respiración acelerada.

—Así no podremos resolver nada— hablo Kariya quien se mantenía tranquilo.

—Esto esta mal, da miedo— susurro Konoha a lo que solo Hikaru y Shinsuke escucharon.

Shindou se tranquilizo y observo a todos, se mantenían firmes, a pesar de todo, y el? Se había puesto como un animal, se regañaba a si mismo, todos estaban tristes y preocupados como el, pero no se influenciaron como el en un arranque de ira, era un tonto.

Sintió en su hombro una mano cálida que lo saco de sus regalos mentales y miro a ver quien era, —Kirino— pensó, pero su sorpresa fue ver quien la dueña de esa mano era Akane.

Sonrió tranquila y amablemente para luego con la otra mano, darle un pañuelo para las lágrimas el cual tomo y agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Alguien a visto a Manabe, Minaho y Tetsukado?— preguntó Shinsuke.

—Tal vez también los secuestraron— respondió Kariya.

—Kariya!— regañaron Midori y Kirino a la par.

—No bromes con eso— añadió Kusaka.

—Mande? Llegamos tarde?—

—Claro que llegamos tarde, te lo dije—

Los tes mencionados entraron al lugar, Minaho quien hablo primero como siempre conservando la sonrisa en su rostro, Manabe quien le había reñido a Minaho, se acomodaba las gafas muestras que tras de el par, Tetsukado los seguía.

—Donde estaban?— preguntó Hikaru —nos estábamos preocupando por ustedes —.

—Pedimos la nuts go a Goenji— respondió Tetsukado.

—La nuts go— dijeron el antiguo earth eleven excepto ellos tres.

—Por que hicieron eso— dijo Shindou.

—Minaho cree que las respuestas están en el espacio— hablo Manabe.

—Por que allá?— preguntó Kirino.

—Tal vez tenga razón— se escucho una voz a distancia de ellos en la habitación.

Se giraron todos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a aquella persona ahí, recargado en la pared, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada divertida.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cambio"

—Tsurugi— hablo sorprendido Kirino.

Aquel momento les había sorprendido a todos de gran manera, era un milagro, y su búsqueda disminuía, además de ser de gran ayuda para encontrar a los demás, a punto de acercarse a el estaban cuando Shindou los freno en seco interponiéndose.

—El no es Tsurugi— señalando a la persona quien solo veía aquella escena sonriente.

—Como puedes decir eso, claro que es el— dijo Midori.

—Creo que a Shindou le esta afectando mucho esto— hablo Kurama a lo que Hayami y Hamano asintieron.

—Shindou tiene razón — defendió Shinsuke, quien fue a su lado —es un falso Tsurugi.

El debate se extendió hasta que la risa del cual es la causa de aquello resonó por la estancia.

—Que te causa gracia— regaño Tetsukado.

—Los humanos son molestos, pero igual entre ellos se pelean, aun me pregunto como es que pudieron ganar— hablo el falso Tsurugi finalizando con una risa.

—Entonces es ver...pero como— dijo Nishiki.

—Que tienes que ver con esto! Tu los secuestraste!— exigió saber Shindou furioso.

—No ayudaras con esto, o me equivoco— hablo Minaho acercándose al falso Tsurugi con la mano en su barbilla y su sonrisa.

—Minaho, como puedes decir eso después de lo que nos hizo— dijo Manabe quien lo siguió.

Todo era mas extraño y complicado ahora, un falso Tsurugi, quien los engaño y mintió con el fin de hacerlos perder? No, un momento...

—Eso es— grito alegre con el pulgar en frente Minaho.

Una gota resbalo tras la nuca de todos, mientras Minaho conservaba su pose, cuando una sacudida provoco que todos se preocuparan, esperaron unos minutos cuando otra sacudida mas fuerte los alarmó y salieron del lugar, excepto uno, el cual bufo molesto, a lo que uno se dio cuenta y regreso al lugar

—No dejare que mi "pista" mas importante se quede aquí — dijo Minaho jalandolo del brazo.

Las sacudidas se hicieron mas intensas y seguidas, la estructura del edificio poco a poco iba formando gritas, y pedazos chicos caía causando que su salida fuera un poco difícil pero no imposible, todos los alumnos y maestros del instituto ya estaban en la zona de seguridad en los campos y canchas.

—Están todos— grito exaltado Shindou viendo a todos.

—Minaho no esta— hablo Manabe igual o mas exaltado que el.

Las sacudidas siguieron en plazos cortos y grandes, dentro del club de soccer, Minaho intentaba sacar al falso Tsurugi de ahí, el cual se rehusaba.

—Por que tanta insistencia?— pidió saber el alíen.

—Tu eres parte clave en esto, y no por nada estas aquí para ayudar— hablo Minaho, cubriéndose la cabeza para que los pedacitos de la estructura no cayeran directamente a el.

—En verdad crees eso— río leve.

—Si no, no estarías aquí—

La sacudida provoco un desequilibrio en el defensa el cual cayo al suelo, y un gran pedazo de cemento estaba a punto de caerle, cruzó sus antebrazos frente a el cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió una fuerza extraña.

El edificio comenzó a caer, acompañado por otros mas, todos observaban horrorizados la escena que presenciaban, Manabe insistía en ir por su amigo, pero Tetsukado y Kusaka se lo impidieron, el fuerte sonido y el levantamiento de polvo en el lugar hizo que el corazón de Manabe se sobre saltara, las lágrimas surgieron y un dolor en el pecho lo inundó.

Rápidamente comenzaron la evacuación de todos en el hospital, médicos y enfermeras no se daban de abasto con todo y todos, pero Fuyuka a pesar de todo tenia presente a Tenma quien lo saco en una camilla pero al ir por los pasillos, la sacudida provoco un tropiezo por parte de ella y la camilla se fue de mas.

—Donde estoy? Que paso?— se preguntaba así mismo.

—Tenma— escuchó una voz alegre y conocida para el.

—Shuu!— dijo alegre Tenma corriendo hacia el —pero...tu...como—.

—Tenma— otra voz alegre se acerco a el, sorprendiendo al capitán.

—Banda!— sorprendido lo vio mientras que Shuu río leve por la actitud de Tenma.

—Tu también... entones...quiere decir que yo...— sus ojos se abrieron como platos y grito —estoy muerto!—

La puerta se abrió y ambos delanteros se pusieron atentos ante lo que les esperaba, su sorpresa fue ver a Ozrock entrar con una extensa sonrisa.

—Ozrock— dijeron ambos simulando seriedad.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, jugadores de la tierra— saludo amable Ozrock.

–Aun tendrá que permanecer en reposo– escucho una voz a su lado, no muy lejos de el.

—Estará bien cierto— escuchó otra voz, mas armoniosa.

—La sustancia que le suministre podría ser diferente en el— era la misma voz del principio.

—Esta despertando— dijo una tercera voz mas alegre.

Parpadeo un poco, la luz le molesto en un principio, Potomura, Katora y Lalaya lo observaban alegres al pie de la cama, frotó su mano por su rostro y los vio de nuevo.

—Que bueno que despertaste, Ibuki— saludo Katora.

—Disculpe el lugar poco cómodo— se disculpo al momento de desatarlo.

—Quien es, y por que hizo esto— hablo un poco molesto.

Y como no estarlo? Estar atado por horas, o días, no era algo que tenia como "vacaciones", quería una explicación, un buen motivo por el cual le hicieron aquello.

—Soy Ishigashi Gorham— dijo amable, colocando sobre la mesa un "bento" —un gusto en conocerlo Tsurugi Yuuichi—.

—Como sabes mi nombre?—

—Su hermano y compañeros están bien, lo llevar con ellos cuando me den la orden—.

—Kyousuke!—.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cambio"

No sabia que era lo que le sobresalto mas: la sorpresa de estar de pie sin depender de su bastón o antes sus muletas, o lo que aquella, persona? Le había dicho sobre su hermano.

—Inyecte en ti un suero— respondió indiferente Ishigashi.

En ese momento no le importo como es que Ishigashi sabia lo que el quería preguntar, las emociones dentro de el eran tantas, lo primero que hizo fue flexionar sus rodillas, lo hizo sin sentir dolor o dificultad.

Salto una, dos, tres veces, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo en recuperación, tratamientos y sobre todo esfuerzo, el momento que tanto tiempo estaba esperando, había llegado, de la manera mas extraña.

No era un sueño? En verdad era real? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que vio a Ishigashi la cual seguía sin inmutarse y lo observaba desde la puerta.

—Gracias— dijo Yuuichi sonriente y con lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos.

—Era necesario, no hay que agradecer— contesto sería.

La ayuda comenzó a fluir por todo Inazuma, ayudando a la gente necesitada, removiendo escombros para buscar a las personas que se quedaron dentro de los edificios y que no pudieron salir.

La opresión en su pecho era cada vez mayor, el aire le comenzó a faltar, no escuchaba mas que los latidos de su corazón, las lágrimas brotaban y resbalaban por sus mejillas, Konoha junto a Aoi fueron a ayudarle mientras que los demás se unían a las labores de ayuda y rescate.

Las comunicaciones se dificultaron, la ciudad era un desastres, edificios en ruinas, casas y locales con problemas tanto en la estructura como con los recursos.

Al darse cuenta, la camilla donde Tenma estaba fue detenida por su pareja, Akio la tomo antes de que cayera por las escaleras, suspiro aliviada, y con algunos moretones se levanto del suelo.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre sacarlo sola— regaño Fudou tomando a Tenma y cargarlo —salgamos de aquí— dijo tomando de la mano a Fuyuka y salir.

—Que tu no...— iba a preguntar Fuyuka cuando fue interrumpida por Akio.

—Goenji me mando llamar, demonios por que tenia que temblar— se quejaba mientras caminaba entre algunos escombros.

Fudou no perdía su toque de mal humor, pero igual ella y sus ex compañeros de equipo sabían que detrás de esa cara seria y molesta se encontraba alguien agradable y amistoso.

En su camino se toparon con mas personas: médicos, enfermeros y pacientes, algunos con rasguños y moretones, otros con peor estado y así.

Al salir de ahí, reacomodaron a Tenma en una camilla disponible.

La gran esfera flotaba a no mas de un metro del suelo, la poca luz provenía de la misma en la cual se miraba suesos del pasado y presente de los jugadores de raimon y del earth eleven.

El lugar de aspecto lúgubre y atemorizante, con gran espacio en la estancia principal, sin ventanas solo una puerta al fondo de esta, con solo tres sillones personales al rededor de la esfera formando un triángulo y estantes con variedad de libros con una ligera capa blanca de polvo y telarañas.

Dos de los tres sillones se encontraban ocupados, con una pierna en alto y sonrisa burlona estaba Asta, en el otro con los codos sobre sus piernas y los dedos entre lazados recargado su cabeza en estos San.

Ambos observando lo que la esfera mostraba, deteniéndose en el desastre ocurrido hace unos minutos.

—Entonces ya comenzó — hablo Asta observando bien la imagen y riendo un poco —esto sera divertido—.

—Seguro encontró algo, un momento para iniciar — dijo tranquilo San.

—Ya era tiempo— dijo Asta colocando sus manos tras su nuca.

En lo alto de un edificio, el cual no fue muy afectado por el incidente, Fran observaba su entorno, las ruinas y escombros de algunos lugares, el ir y venir de ambulancias, policías y fuerzas armadas.

Las voces de la gente pidiendo ayuda, gritos de dolor, angustia y desesperación, el llanto sin fin de niños, adultos y ancianos.

Observó mas allá, al horizonte donde el sol aun no tocaba tierra, aves surcando el cielo pintado en tonos cálidos pero que ante la situación, su calor no penetraba en los corazones de la gente quienes removían entre los escombros buscando ya sea a familiares, amigos u objetos.

—Pero...— intento levantase pero Katora y Lalaya se lo impidieron.

—Aun debes descansar— dijo Katora.

—Estas débil todavia— continuo Lalaya.

Resignado suspiro y volvió a recostarse —Donde estoy y por que?— pregunto Ibuki viendo a los tres delante de el.

—Estas en Faram Obies, bienvenido— hablo Lalaya haciendo un grato saludo.

—Faram Obies— repitió Ibuki.

—Reina Lalaya— dijo Minel entrando a la habitación haciendo reverencia —el joven Ozrock esta aquí —.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, se agito y una molestia le invadió su ser, observo a la puerta y vio como el mismo Ozrock entraba a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa, ahora la ira y rabia se hacían presentes.

—Que hace el aquí?— pregunto molesto señalando a Ozrock.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, Munemasa— dijo Ozrock haciendo reverencia —reina Lalaya, princesa Katora, Potomuri— saludo siendo correspondido por los tres.

—Que esta pasando?— pidió saber algo molesto Ibuki.

—Ibuki, algo malo se esta avecinando— hablo Potumuri —por eso los buscamos y trajimos aquí—.

Ibuki repitió las palabras en su cabeza "—por eso los buscamos y trajimos aquí —", a quienes mas trajeron? Se pregunto cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver entrar a Matatagi y Tsurugi.

—Ibuki— dijeron Matatagi y Tsurugi al entrar ambos a la habitación.

"—Tsurugi—" pensó para si Lalaya al ver a su ex prometido y rey de Faram Obies, quien ni se inmuto a verla, lo cual la entristeció un poco pero lo disimulo en una sonrisa fingida.

Potumuri junto a Katora, Lalaya y Ozrock salieron de la habitación dejando a los tres jugadores para que charlarán.

—El chico, hermano de Tsurugi esta con Ishigashi— dijo Bitway —solo que, falto el Matsukaze—.

—Que le has hecho— pidió saber algo molesta Katora.

—Le aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver con el hecho de no encontrarlo— se defendió Ozrock.

—No se si creerte— dijo Katora.

—Quiero ver al hermano de Tsurugi— hablo Lalaya —Minel, ve a traerlo para mi— ordeno.

—Como ordene, mi reina— Minel asintió realizando una reverencia e ir donde Ishigashi para traer a Yuuichi.

Trabajaban duro, cada minuto, removiendo escombros y ayudando a la gente, ayudándose los unos con los otros en una labor de trabajo para encontrar personas que estén entre los escombros.

"—Minaho...—" no quería pensar en que su amigo pudiera estar...lágrimas surgían a mayor cantidad, la opresión de dolor y tristeza lo inundaban mas y mas a cada paso.

Abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, para luego parpadear y abrir ambos, retiro sus antebrazos que cubrían su vista y se sorprendió al ver lo que veía...

El falso Tsurugi se encontraba a casi nada de distancia de el, con sus manos a los costados de el, protegiéndolo de escombros.

Abrió los ojos y miro los de Minaho, en la poca distancia en la que estaban, podían sentir el latir de su corazón el uno del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, el falso Tsurugi se levanto con algo de dificultad a causa de las ruinas y con un leve y casi inaudible quejido de dolor, seguido de el, Minaho se levanto y sacudió sus ropas del polvo que se le había pagado.

Parte de la habitación aun estaba en pie, pedazos de cemento por doquier, polvo en el aire, todo en desorden y regado por el suelo.

—Gracias por salv...— iba a agradecer Minaho cuando fue interrumpido.

—No lo hice por que quisiera— dijo el falso Tsurugi buscando una salida.

Minaho sonrió —de todas maneras, gracias— mira la habitación y llevando su mano a la barbilla siguió —que es lo que tramas con ayudar?—.

—Ayudar? Si claro— se burlo el falso Tsurugi mientras remueve unos escombros.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos, seria bueno que nos digas tu verdadero nombre, decirte "falso Tsurugi", a de ser molesto para ti, no?— pregunto mientras iba a ayudarlo.

No recibió respuesta, lo cual su curiosidad comenzó a trabajar en varias ideas en su cabeza —bien, como veo que no quieres decirme, te pondré uno—.

Mientras removían los pedazos de cemento para salir de ahí, Minaho pensaba en un nombre adecuado para el aun "Tsurugi falso".

—Tranquilo Tenma, no estas muerto— insistió Shuu tratando de tranquilizar sin mucho resultado a Tenma.

—Es bueno verte— dijo tranquilo Banda, para luego notar la cara de pánico de Matsukaze —que te pasa?—.

Una gota resbalo tras la nuca de Shuu al escuchar lo que dijo Banda, suspiro pesado y realizo la idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Auw!— se quejo Tenma sobandose la mejilla, Shuu le había dado una bofetada.

—Ya estas mejor?— preguntó Shuu a lo que Tenma negó, dándole de nuevo otra bofetada —ahora?—.

Banda solo los observaba sin entender el punto de que Shuu le diera bofetadas a Tenma, hasta que el mismo Tenma detuvo una y pidió no mas.


End file.
